Sonic the Psycho
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: Eggman is finally gone. Sonic is finally free, but he hates it. Something snaps and causes him to act psychotic. Is he the only one that snaps?There will be blood. Rated M for intensity.
1. Avoided

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to Sonic Team and SEGA.

Chapter 1: Avoided

Sonic's POV:

I'm bored. I get up everyday and say to myself, "What is Eggman planning to do today?" But ever since Eggman died, I have been

free to do whatever I want. I mean...It was fun at first, but then it was kinda boring. I hate it. The excitement is out of my life.

I have no one to fight and Amy constantly chases me all the time. It's bulls**t!

I'm gonna go out to the city and see if I could get a hobby or a new friend.

Reader POV:

Sonic left his house and ran to the city. The lights were beautiful. He walked down the streets and found Amy Rose. She was sitting

next to a fountain. The pink hedgehog paid no attention to him.

"Hey, Amy," shouted Sonic.

She just looked the other way.

"Is something wrong," the blue hedgehog asked.

Sonic didn't want to sit on the fountain because he didn't want to get any drops of water on him. Amy stood up and slowly walked

away.

"Is she trying to avoid me," Sonic asked in his thoughts.

She got farther and farther away from him. Sonic easily caught up to her. The pink hedgehog made sure that he didn't see her

face.

"So, Amy. How are ya doin'," Sonic asked.

The pink hedgehog didn't say anything. She just kept walking.

"This conversation feels a little one-sided," he said to try to make her talk.

It didn't work. Amy walked into a deep water puddle and swam to the other side. She made sure that Sonic wouldn't follow her.

"Damn it! Water is my one true weakness besides chili dog withdrawal," he thought, "I wonder why Amy Rose, of all people,

would go through all of that trouble to avoid me."


	2. Confusion

I do not own Sonic. All rights to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 2: Confusion

Sonic kept going through the city to find Amy to figure out what's wrong. He finally found her after a lot of running. The

blue hedgehog cornered her.

"Okay, Amy! Tell me what's wrong," he said with a serious expression on his face.

Amy was confused.

"What are you talking about, Sonic," she asked with worry.

"Why did you try to avoid me earlier," he asked with frustration.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you, Sonic. YOU avoided ME," she shouted.

"What," he said when he was taken aback by Amy's answer.

"I saw you sitting by a fountain, Sonic, and I wanted to talk to you. You just got up and walked without saying a word. And then you

walked through a deep puddle just to get away from me. I was really surprised," she said.

Sonic remembered what really happened. He really did try to avoid Amy. The blue hedgehog ran away from her.

"Sonic," she yelled.

Sonic went to his house, locked the front and backdoor. Then, he called Tails on his phone.

"Sonic, I was trying to sleep. Do you even know what time it is," said Tails while yawning.

Sonic looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 p.m at night. He was even more confused. The cobalt hedgehog thought

that he saw daylight a few minutes ago...

"Tails! What did I do today," Sonic asked frantically.

"You slept in bed all day, Sonic. That's something that I should be doing right now," said Tails with frustration. The fox hung up

the phone and Sonic was only left with his thoughts.


	3. Brain Damaged

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 3: Brain Damaged

Intro: watch?v=GXFeaFpjxvI (iNSaNiTY) All rights given to the owners. I don't own this song.

Sonic went to Tails's house the next day. Tails was working on a new invention.

"Hey, Tails. 'Sup," Sonic said nonchalantly.

"Not much, Sonic. I'm just making something that detects waves in the brain," Tails said while screwing in a bolt.

Sonic looked at the weird machine.

"I should be done with is right about...now," said Tails,"It's so beautiful."

"Can I test it out," asked Sonic.

"Sure."

Sonic sat in a chair and a metal helmet was put on his head. The kitsune looked at the monitor. Something didn't seem right.

"This doesn't look good," Tails thought.

"So, how am I doing, little buddy?"

Tails didn't even hear him. He was lost in thought. The fox opened a slot and saw that everything was in place.

"If everything is in place, that means that Sonic is the problem," the young kitsune thought.

"Tails!"

The fox jumped up. He put his hand behind his head.

"Yes, Sonic," said Tails.

"Am I doin' good or what?"

"Well, how can I put this delicately, Tails said with a sad expression on his face,"You have massive brain damage."

"Hahahahahahahahah! No, seriously."

Tails looked down at the floor, and Sonic realized that this was pretty serious.

Sonic threw the helmet on the floor and broke it.

"That machine was defective," said Sonic in denial,"When you make a new one, call me."

Sonic sped and thoughts ran through his head. He wondered if Tails's machine was right.

"No, I'm not mentally disabled. That machine was mentally disabled. I'm sure that everything will be okay tomorrow," he said

to himself.

Ending Theme: watch?v=LvLCsT_OTD0 (Monster by Skillet)


	4. Scattered Memories

I don't own Sonic. Rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review if you want to.

Chapter 4: Scattered Memories

Intro Theme: iNSaNiTY (Nightcore) All rights go to the owners.

Sonic ran to his blue manor. He saw Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese waiting for him. The blue hedgehog ran up to them.

"Hey, Sonic. Would you mind babysitting Cream tonight? Vector and his friends need me to do...something," said Vanilla.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you. I'll bring her at 6:00. Come on Cream, let's go."

"Okay. Thank you, Mister Sonic."

Sonic waved bye to them. He went into his house and closed the door.

"Darn. (smelling himself) I really need a bath. I hate water," he said in a huff. Before he could go take his bath, there was a knock

on the door.

"Coming," he shouted.

Vanilla was at the door with Cream and Cheese.

"Hey, Ms. Rabbit. You need anything else," he asked.

"You're supposed to babysit Cream, silly."

Sonic was so confused. He looked at the clock: 6:01 p.m.

"I'll pick her up at 11:00 p.m., okay," said Vanilla before she left.

"Come in Cream."

"Okay, Mister Sonic."

Sonic closed the door behind her and started to watch tv while she was playing with Cheese. He heard another knock on the

door. It was Vanilla the Rabbit.

"Did you come to pick her up early," asked Sonic.

"What are you talking about? It's 11:00 p.m. Are you okay?"

"Sure."

"Come on Cream and Cheese."

The two stood up and walked out of the door.

"Thanks, Sonic. I appreciate it," Vanilla said before taking out some rings.

"No thanks. You don't have to give me anything."

"Oh, OK."

Sonic was glad when he could have finally got some sleep...

Ending Theme: Monster by Skillet


	5. Blood

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 5: Blood

Intro theme: I'm Alive by Shinedown All rights go to the owners.

A silhouette of someone had a knife in their hand. Blood was dripping from it...

A man was just walking home with a black suitcase. He started to yawn, but then he heard a sound. The guy thought that

it was a raccoon and kept walking. Whispers were in his ear.

"Who is doing this? It's not funny," the frightened man said.

He looked up and saw someone standing on the street lamp. Their eyes were red and the monster growled.

"Oh my Chaos," he said before he ran away.

The monster jumped off the lamp and started to run after him. The businessman looked back for a moment and saw the monster

drooling. He started to look forward and tried to lose that...repulsive thing. He ran into the dark alley. The beast was able to see

well at night so he couldn't hide there. The thing saw him praying that Chaos would save him. A knife went through the man's

head and blood was gushing out. The animal enjoyed the sight under the moonlight.

Sonic was just waking up and heard someone knocking. He put on his gloves and his shoes and started to walk into the living

room. The person kept knocking.

"Coming," Sonic yelled.

He opened the door and saw Amy with a newspaper in her hand. The headline read,"Maniac Mangles Men." Sonic yawned and

invited her in. He was eating a chili dog while Amy was talking about the newspaper article.

"Don't you find it strange? People barely get murdered in Mobius," Amy said as she was reading the newspaper.

"Yeah...I wonder who did it."

"Well, one of the victims managed to survive and said that it was some furry beast."

"Weird..."

The phone started to ring.

"'Sup," said Sonic to the caller.

"Sonic, I made an upgraded version of the machine," said Tails while he was typing on a laptop.

"Alright."

Sonic hung up the phone and opened the door. Amy left with him.

Tails waved to Sonic and Amy and they waved back. They went into Tails's workshop. Sonic sat in a chair and

the fox put a metal helmet on his head like last time. The kitsune ran to the monitor with Amy to look at his

brain waves. They were shocked.

"It's worse than last time," Tails thought.

"Oh my Chaos. Sonic has a huge scratch on his brain," Amy said in shock.

"I knew it wasn't the machine."

"How are we gonna tell Sonic?"

"He denied it last time and broke the first one. I don't know how he's gonna take it this time."

Both of them looked at him tapping his foot on the ground rapidly.

"He needs to know," Amy sadly said.

The two decided to confront him.

"Um...Sonic...there's something that we need to tell you," Amy said while looking away from Sonic.

"What is it," asked Sonic.

"You have...a huge scratch on your brain."

"Amy, that joke isn't funny."

"It's not a joke, Sonic."

Sonic's heart started to beat faster and his adrenaline started to go all the way up.

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	6. Violent Urges

I do not own Sonic. All rights given to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 6: Violent Urges

Intro: Alive by Shinedown

Sonic took off the helmet and threw it at Tails's computer. He got off the chair and swung it at Amy. Her face started to bleed and

she hit the ground. The blue hedgehog hit her in the stomach repeatedly with the chair until he saw her spit up blood.

"Heheheheheheh! Goodbye, Amy Rose," he shouted like a madman before Tails blasted the chair and it was nothing but ash.

Tails set the gun to stun and blasted his friend. Tails pushed the stunned hedgehog out of the way so that he could check

on Amy. The pink hedgehog closed her eyes. Tails called the hospital to pick her up. Then, he checked Sonic.

Sonic started to turn back to normal and saw Amy bleeding on the ground. Tails blasted him with energy that unstunned him.

The cobalt hedgehog looked at his gloves and saw little drops of blood on them. There was some blood on his fur and his shoes.

Tails was hiding behind a guardian robot that he built last week. Sonic ran out of Tails's workshop before the ambulance truck

came. Sonic went to his house and looked for something. He found a bloody knife under his bed and he stared it. The memories

started to come back to him. He murdered those innocent people... Sonic needed professional help. He washed the blood off

of himself and went back to the scene. The hedgehog hid on the side of the workshop until the ambulance truck disappeared.

Tails was shaken up by what happened and started to make improvements to his mechanical guardian. Sonic watched Tails

until he fell asleep.

The Next Morning...

Tails made his breakfast. He had eggs, bacon, grits, pancakes, and apple slices on the side with a tall glass of orange juice.

Sonic started to lick his lips as Tails was pouring maple syrup on it. Sonic couldn't take it. He pounced on Tails and bit his arm

and tasted the blood that gushed out. (You thought he wanted the food.) Tails took out a small needle and injected the chemicals

inside of him. Sonic passed out...

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	7. Guilt

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 7: Guilt

Intro: I'm Alive by Shinedown

Sonic woke up in Tails's lab. He was strapped to a table. Tails was writing something on his clipboard. The young fox looked

at the blue hedgehog on the lab table.

"Good afternoon, Sonic," Tails said as he was writing on his clipboard.

"What happened, Tails," asked Sonic while he was trying to break the straps.

"You attacked me and I shot you with a tranquilizer."

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because I was right and you didn't believe me. I could have helped you before if you gave me a chance to. You were in denial."

"So, I guess this is my fault."

Tails opened up the straps. The hedgehog was freed.

Sonic's heart started to sink when he thought about those innocents being attacked or murdered...by him.

"Tails," Sonic shouted.

"Hm?"

"Is Amy okay?"

"Yes, she is very resilient and the doctors said that she would be out of the hospital tomorrow."

"That's great, but I bet she hates me."

"No. I told her everything and she forgave you. She didn't even press charges or call the cops."

"I still don't think I could look at her without feeling guilt. Tails, I want you to make something that could help me

control myself."

"Way ahead of you, Sonic."

The kitsune gave Sonic a small syringe with liquid in it that looked like apple juice.

"If you need more, come to me," Tails said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Are there side-effects?"

"Not really."

"Awww! Thanks little buddy."

Sonic hugged him and almost squeezed the life out of the young fox boy. He stopped when Tails turned blue.

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	8. Framed

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 8: Framed

Intro: I'm Alive by Shinedown

Sonic and Tails went to the hospital to visit Amy. The nurse escorted them to her room. They went in and the nurse closed the

door behind them. Amy waved at them and had a smile on her face. The smile turned into a grimace when she felt a sharp

pain in her stomach.

"Are you okay, Amy," Tails asked.

"Fine...er...I'm perfectly fine. Heheh."

Sonic just looked at his two friends talk, but he couldn't here their words. He was thinking about the innocents that he killed.

His heart started to beat really fast. Sonic took out the needle and stuck himself in the shoulder while his friends weren't

looking. Tails asked Amy where the bathroom was and ran out after he got his answer. Amy gestured for Sonic to come closer.

"Closer," she said.

"Okay, now w-"

Amy punched him in the face. Sonic flew to the wall and his body created a few cracks.

"What the f**k was that," said the frustration hedgehog.

Amy cracked her knuckles and smiled before she rolled out of the bed. She crawled on top of him. The pink hedgehog grabbed

a glass of water.

"Heheheheheheheheheh! Do you really think that you killed those people," she asked after laughing hysterically.

"What are you talking about, Amy?"

"I made you think that you did it. I mind f**ked you! Heheheheheh!"

"You bitch!"

"Watch you language."

"Hypocrite!"

She started to shake that cup side to side so that a few drops of water could fall on him. He started to cringe.

Amy poured all of the water on him to make his adrenaline go up. Sonic ran out of that medicine that Tails gave him so

he ran out of the room. Amy got back in the bed and pretended to be innocent. Tails finally came in.

"Where did Sonic go," the kitsune asked.

"I don't know. He said that he had to do something really important.

Meanwhile...

Sonic threw that bloody knife far away from his house and tried to sleep to bring his adrenaline down.

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	9. My Bloody Heart Beats

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 9: My Bloody Heart Beats

Intro: I'm Alive by Shinedown

Sonic woke up the next morning and went to Tails's lab. The cobalt hedgehog ran there with Sonic Speed. Tails saw his

best friend and waved.

"Tails, do you have anymore of that stuff? I need two for emergencies," Sonic said.

"Here you go."

The little fox boy gave him two syringes.

"Thanks, little buddy."

Tails waved at Amy. When Sonic turned around, he saw a beast in an Amy costume. The pink hedgehog walked in and

hugged Tails. She (fake) smiled at Sonic and he gave her a smile.

"And Shadow calls me the Faker," Sonic thought.

Tails left the room and Amy jumped on Sonic. She pinned him down and started to nibble on him. Amy bit his cheek and licked

the blood that came out of the wound. He flinched from the pain. The pink hedgehog put her tongue in his mouth. When

Sonic foolishly put his in hers, she put her tongue back and bit down on his. He pushed her off and shot himself with the

syringe.

"Why...huh...did...huh...you do that," he asked as he got up.

"I wanted to show my affection."

"How the hell does that show your affection?"

"Some of you (blood) is inside of me, that's how."

Sonic felt his tongue healing and his cheek.

Tails came back and saw blood on the floor.

"What happened," he asked with concern.

"I have a pretty heavy period this month."

"Too much information, Amy."

"You wanted the truth."

"I wish that I didn't ask."

Tails cleaned up the blood with displeasure.

"Well, it's getting late," Sonic said while looking at the setting sun,"We should leave."

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sonic and Amy left together.

"Amy," Sonic calmly said.

"Yes."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want you so badly Sonic and your blood..."

"My blood."

"Yes. It tastes so delicious. Don't say that I'm messed up because you were gonna kill me with a chair."

"True. True..."

The two were caught in the rain.

"Oh s**t," Sonic said when he felt a cold rain drop.

Amy found her umbrella and put it over their heads.

They walked to her house. Lightning struck her roof and her hold house burned down really quickly.

"So much for having a roof over my head," she said with a sigh.

"You can stay at my house for a little while."

"Great!"

"Don't get any ideas! We are sleeping in separate rooms."

Both of them headed for Sonic's huge house.

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	10. Let's Play Murder

I do not own Sonic. All rights to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 10: Let's Play Murder

Intro: I'm Alive by Shinedown

It was a stormy night. The rain was heavy and seemed like it would never stop. A woman was driving home in the rain.

Her car started to shake, but she ignored it. A drop fell on her nose and she wiped it off. It was actually a drop of blood.

She looked up and screamed. A knife went through her head and her foot was still on the gas. The car crashed into someone's

house and the whole family was killed. The beast loved the bloodshed. It laughed hysterically and ran to find the next target.

A karate master wannabe tried practicing his martial arts.

"Death palm," he said as he pretended to stab his hand through someone's body.

The thing started to lick his lips while it was looking at the easy prey.

The beast snuck behind him and the man tripped. He looked down and saw a beast with glowing eyes. It pounced on him and

ate off his face. The thing pulled out his heart and ate it whole.

Blood came out of the side of the beast's mouth. It was its own blood. The beast turned around and saw an officer with a gun.

The police office kept shooting the beast, but it wouldn't go down. The thing jumped on him and chewed off his head.

The red liquid was all over its fur. It licked some of the blood off and ran in the night's shroud.

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	11. A Little Bad Karma

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 11: A Little Bad Karma

Intro: I'm Alive by Shinedown

Sonic woke up and put on his gloves and his shoes. He looked out of the window and saw an odd sight. Tails was in the middle

of the street dodging cars.

"Let me go see what's going," Sonic said with a yawn.

He tip-toed when he got to the living room because Amy was still sleeping. The blue hedgehog opened the door and saw the

tired out fox barely standing on the doormat. He was sweating and his face was red. Tails gave Sonic another syringe and went

on his way. Sonic closed the door. When he turned around, Amy stabbed him in the stomach with a rusty knife. Sonic grabbed

his stomach and blood was all over his gloves and wrists. He collapsed.

"What was that about," he said while he was trying to get up.

"Pay back, bitch!"

Amy kicked him in the stomach and left. Sonic passed out on the floor and steadily lost blood. By the time he woke up, it was

5:00 p.m. The hedgehog felt warm. More than 8 pints of blood were on the floor, but he was still alive.

"Holy crap, I'm immortal," he shouted.

The hedgehog cleaned the blood and heard knocking on the door. He opened it and saw Vanilla. She had a smile on her face

and she was wearing a sun hat. Sonic invited her in and closed the door behind the woman. She sat on the nearest couch and

started to take quick breaths.

"Are you okay," Sonic asked out of concern for her health.

"I'm fine. It's been a while since I walked this far. I just came over for a visit."

"Oh. I'm fine with that."

She jumped off of the couch and started to explore the house. Sonic followed her. She turned around.

"Could I use your shower," she asked as her sweat was pouring down.

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Amy came back in and watched tv. Sonic started to feel his adrenaline going up for some odd reason.

He didn't want Amy to see him with the syringe so he tried the bathroom, but Vanilla was still in there. (he forgot about that)

Sonic opened the door and went into the bathroom and immediately came back. The blue hedgehog started to turn as red as

Knuckles.

"Oh Chaos! Why would she put a tattoo like that on her...I'm not even gonna say it. I will never look at her the same," he

said as he put the syringe in.

She came out of the bathroom and she smelled really nice.

"I'm done with your shower. Thank you," she said before she walked away.

Sonic looked at her and blushed when he remembered the tattoo.

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	12. Cream's Close Call

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to Sonic Team and SEGA.

Chapter 12: Cream's Close Call

Intro: I'm Alive by Shinedown

Sonic answered a knock at the door. It was Vanilla.

"Do you need anything, Ms. Rabbit," he asked.

"Could you babysit Cream again?"

"Sure. I would love to."

Cream went into the house with Cheese.

"Oh, thank you. May Chaos bless you."

Sonic waved goodbye to her and closed the door. Cream played with Cheese and Amy. Both of them were laughing and joking

around. He smiled a little.

"Amy, I have to go see Tails, okay," he said before he walked out the door.

"Alright."

Amy and Cream were talking to each other.

"So, Amy, are you dating Sonic, yet," Cream asked while she was playing pattycake with Cheese.

"I wish."

Cheese accidently bumped into Amy and her adrenaline levels went ridiculously high. She took out her hammer and swung it at

the chao. Cream looked in shock. Amy bit one of Cream's ears and blood came out. The pink hedgehog stopped biting her ear

and hit her with the hammer. Cream flew to the wall. Some of the rabbit's blood was on her hammer. She licked it off and

wanted more. Amy was about to throw her hammer at Cream, but she passed out. Sonic sticked the syringe in her back.

The cobalt hedgehog picked up the phone and called the hospital and Vanilla.

The ambulance truck picked up Cream a little before Vanilla came. The woman was out of breathe and her face was red, but

she didn't care. She questioned Sonic and then Amy.

"Amy, what happened to my daughter," the frustrated rabbit said calmly.

"Cream and Cheese were playing rough, but I tried to stop them. Things escalated between them."

"What if she tells me something different?"

"She will probably say something to avoid trouble."

Vanilla went outside and tried to run to the hospital.

"Amy, you did not just lie," Sonic said as he was cleaning off the blood.

"Yep. I could just tell Cream that she had a bad dream and she wouldn't reject it."

"If it was me, I would be pissed off."

Sonic poured the blood down the sink and washed it down with water. The smell of blood made his adrenaline go up. He reached

for a syringe, but he realized that he used his last one on Amy. Sonic looked at Amy with lust in his eyes.

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	13. Bloody Desires

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Warning: There will be (messed up) sexual content all over this chapter.

If you're not into blood or lemons or bloody lemons, please skip. Please review and let the circus begin. You have been warned...

Chapter 13: Bloody Desires

Intro: I'm Alive by Shinedown

Amy was calm because Sonic shot her with the syringe, but he wasn't. He reached for the phone, but something told him

not to call Tails...until later.

Sonic sat down next Amy and watched tv. He started to smell her hair and it smelled like strawberries. The blue hedgehog

bit Amy's ear. She screamed and blood leaked from it. He licked it up and enjoyed her screams and thought of them as

ear-piercing moans.

"Why the f**k did you do that," she asked while rubbing her ear.

"You ear looked lovelier with the blood on it."

"Are you nuts?!"

Amy took out her hammer and put it between her and Sonic. She crossed her arms and continued watching comedies. Sonic

picked up the hammer and put it on the floor and went close to her.

"Look at me, Amy," he said. Amy turned to him and saw something that disgusted her. There was blood leaking from

his cheek. A little bit of lust was in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she asked in a huff.

Her adrenaline levels started to rise a bit. Sonic regretted the fact that he dumped all of that blood in the sink.

When her favorite comedy was off the air, she was so ticked off. Her adrenaline levels grew and she turned back into

a psychopath.

(Bloody Lemon)

She saw the blood leaking from Sonic and started to lick it off. Sonic pushed her off and took off her dress.

Amy was wearing a red bra and red panties. The psychotic blue hedgehog ripped them off and looked at her body. Her breasts

were not very big, but her behind was...

Sonic picked Amy up and put her on his bed and bit her chest until blood came out. He licked it up and kissed her so that she

could taste it. The speedy hedgehog got on top of her, but then his adrenaline went down on its own.

Sonic realized what he was doing. He ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

The mirror showed him covered in blood and his teeth were sharper than a knife. He put his hands on his head and was on his

knees.

"I need to call Tails," he said to himself.

Sonic went to the phone and dialed his number. He picked it up and heard no rings. The broken cord was in his mouth.

"F**k," he yelled with frustration.

Amy jumped on him from behind. Sonic fell on the floor and there was a pink psycho on top of him with a knife.

She stabbed him in the back and licked up the blood. Sonic felt his adrenaline going up, and he pushed her off. The hedgehog

ran to Tails's Workshop.

Ending Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan


	14. Miracle Cure

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review. I love you guys...

Chapter 14: Miracle Cure

Intro: Last One Standing by Simple Plan

Sonic finally made it to the kitsune's lab and saw him tinkering as usual.

"Hey, S-," Tails said as he looked at Sonic.

"What?"

"You're covered in blood. Someone could have seen you."

"So."

"Never mind...Anyway, I fixed the machine (for the third time) and I've prepared a few syringes."

Sonic sat in the chair for a third time and the helmet was on his head again. Tails checked on the monitor and saw something

interesting. The scratch was as small as a grain of rice. The kitsune was ecstatic. He realized that he created a cure

for psychopathy. He ran over to Sonic and actually had good news this time.

(I'm Happy by Pharrell Williams)

"Sonic, your starting to get better. Your brain is starting to repair itself because of the medicine," Tails said with glee.

"That's awesome, little buddy!"

Sonic took off the helmet and put it down gently. He hugged Tails, put him down, and ran home with four syringes.

Sonic went over to Shadow's house and hugged him. Shadow beat him up, but the hedgehog was still in a good mood.

He continued to run down the street and he hugged Knuckles.

"What the f**k is wrong with you," Knuckles asked as he pushed the hedgehog away from him.

"I'm happy!"

Sonic ran away and Knuckles was confused.

The blue hedgehog ran to a nearby church, thanked Chaos, and hugged everyone before he ran out.

"That is the happiest man I have ever seen," said the pastor to the church goers.

Sonic ate a pile of chili dogs and hugged all of the workers in the restaurant.

He went over to Vanilla's house and hugged her, Cream, and Cheese. He turned on their radio and danced with them for

the rest of the afternoon.

Sonic went over to the smoldering remainders of Amy's house and managed to rebuild the big mansion. He bought her furniture and

decorated every room in the house.

The gleeful hedgehog told Amy the news and hugged her. Amy packed her bags and went back to her house.

Sonic danced all the way to his room and felt the softness of the sheets. He cleaned the whole house and threw a house party.

He found a way to invite Silver and Blaze. Everyone had a good time and Shadow even felt good. He went to the dancefloor and

had a breakdancing competition with Silver. After the party, Sonic fell asleep in his soft sheets and had the best sleep of his life.

Ending Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown


	15. Cheating Death

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 15: Cheating Death

Intro: Last One Standing by Simple Plan

Sonic kept taking his medicine and kept getting better and better. The only night that wasn't so blissful that week was

when he had that nightmare...

Sonic was standing in front of Death himself. He saw a skeleton wearing a cloak with a bloody scythe in his bony hands.

They were standing on a field of blood and carnage. Sonic looked at his friends. They were all dead and he started to sweat

and he kneeled in front of Death. The entity stared at the hedgehog and thought the sight was piteous. Death lifted up

his blood coated scythe and struck. Sonic guarded it with his arm and had a devilish smile. He grabbed the bloody scythe and

tried to strike Death with his own weapon, but Death summoned another one and blocked it. The speedy hedgehog backed

away and prepared to have a fight for his life. He was able to control his adrenaline like Amy, but to a certain point. The hedgehog

jumped up and kept trying to strike Death. He swung at the weapon and ended up going backwards. Sonic's adrenaline went

down, and his sanity was back. The hero ran up to death and slashed him. Part of his skull came off. Sonic picked it up

and wore it like a mask. The hedgehog was bursting with flames and even scared Death. The hedgehog was bony like Death

and he had a black cloak. The flaming hedgehog ran towards the skeleton and the scythe grew bigger. He struck the air

and hellfires came out and slashed Death. While he was immobilized, Sonic put his scythe in the ground and spirits

came out of the Underworld. All of them went around Death and tried to drag him to Hell, but he slashed them and they

disappeared. He saw Sonic in the air when it was too late. Sonic slashed Death and there was an orb of darkness was

all that was left. He grabbed it and ate it...

Sonic woke up and he was sweating.

"What the hell was that," he asked while he was sweating bullets.

Ending Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown


	16. A Beautiful Shade of Red

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review...Love you guys...

Chapter 16: A Beautiful Shade of Red

Intro: Last One Standing by Simple Plan

The beast was running around with a bloody knife. It saw a man in a trench coat. Another man came up and gave him a big

suitcase and ran off. The suspicious man wearing the trench coat sat on a bench and waited for a bus. The beast's eyes started

to glow. It looked at him and it started to run to him.

"What the hell is that," the man shouted before the beast jumped on him. Blood gushed everywhere and the beast looked at the

blood red moon.

The Next Morning...

Sonic was in Tails's lab again. The young prodigy saw something that looked kinda weird on the monitor. Sonic's scratch

started to grow again. Some black gunk was in the crevice. Tails looked at Sonic.

"How am I supposed to tell Sonic? I don't want him to throw a chair or my invention at me. I wish I made that invisible armor

this month instead of planning to make it next month," Tails said to himself.

He bravely walked up to Sonic and told him about his condition. Sonic just took off the helmet and put it gently. He jumped

off of the chair and had a nervous breakdown on the floor. His face was in his hands and he was on his knees. Tears were

streaming down. Tails looked at his friend and felt bad. He thought that he found a cure. Later, Sonic volunteered for more tests

that could help him regain his sanity.

Meanwhile...

Amy bought a red motorcycle and rode it to Cream's house. She was glad that Cream forgave her. The pink hedgehog

knocked on the door and Vanilla answered it.

"Hey, Amy! How are you doing on this fine day," Vanilla cheerfully said to her.

"I'm doin' pretty well. I even bought this motorcycle."

"Wow. That is a beautiful shade of red."

When Vanilla said that, Amy thought of blood; her adrenaline rose a little.

"Would you like to come in," Vanilla asked.

"Sure."

Amy closed the door and had a sharp-toothed smile. She was concealing a knife in one of her boots.

"This is gonna be fun," she thought as she looked at Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese.

She thought of the blood that would be everywhere and her adrenaline was really high...

Ending Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown


	17. Dark Thoughts

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 17: Dark Thoughts

Intro: Last One Standing by Simple Plan

Amy took out the knife that was in her boots and held it behind her back.

"So, why did you come here, Amy? Do you need anything," Vanilla asked while she was baking a cake.

"Well, I just came by to visit."

"Oh, okay. Would you like some cake?"

"Sure."

"Good. It's done."

Vanilla took the cake out of the oven and put it on the table. She started to put white icing on it. Amy thought that the cake

was delicious, but blood would make it even more delicious.

"Who would like a slice," Vanilla asked when the icing hardened a bit.

Cream and Cheese grabbed their plates and the woman gave them each one slice.

"What about you, Amy," the rabbit asked.

"Sure."

When Vanilla was cutting the cake and the holding the plate the dessert was on, she accidently cut her hand and blood was

on the slice. Amy licked her lips when they weren't looking. Vanilla ran to the bathroom after howling in pain and started to

wrap bandages around her hand. Amy looked at the blood and quickly ate the slice before Vanilla came back in the kitchen.

"It was nice of you to throw the slice away for me," Vanilla said as she looked at the bandages on her hand.

"Yep. I'm a pretty nice person."

Thirty minutes later...

Cream and Cheese were in bed and Amy was having a conversation with Vanilla about the recent murders in Mobius.

After the conversation, Amy asked if she could stay for the night to talk about the murders some more.

Vanilla said,"Yes."

Amy got her knife ready after Vanilla left the living room to tuck Cream in. Her adrenaline went up when she thought about

how their blood would taste. The pink hedgehog went to Cream's room and took out the knife. She walked a little

closer to Cream's bed, but something grabbed her...

Ending Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown


	18. Torture

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 18: Torture

Intro: Last One Standing by Simple Plan

Amy felt a pair of arms holding her back. They belonged to Vanilla. She was holding a rusty kitchen knife.

"What do you think you're doing," Vanilla said to Amy.

The pink hedgehog looked up and saw a small and creepy grin on Vanilla's face.

"Do you know how long I was planning to do this," Vanilla asked before she pushed Amy into the hallway.

Amy tried to run, but Vanilla put her arms around her again.

(Monster by Skillet)

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Vanilla asked.

The rabbit pushed Amy against the wall.

"I was thinking about killing Cream, Cheese, and myself tonight. Then, you try to kill my own child before I get a chance to!"

Vanilla pulled Amy off of the wall and pushed her back into it with more force. She cut Amy's cheek with the rusty knife.

Tears came out of the hedgehog's eyes. Vanilla kicked her in the stomach. Amy started to cough up blood.

"Stop f**king crying!"

Vanilla kicked Amy in the face. Blood started to leak out of her right eye.

"What's wrong, bitch?! Can't see. Heheheheheheheh!"

Amy fell to the floor. She shrieked when the crazed woman pulled her head.

"Get the f**k up!"

The bunny smashed her head into the wall. Amy tried to raise up her adrenaline, but it didn't work.

Vanilla dropped her, went into her daughter's room, and slit her throat. She killed Cheese and went back to Amy.

Amy disappeared.

"F**K!"

Ending Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown


	19. I'm Death

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 19: I'm Death

Intro: Last One Standing by Simple Plan

Sonic was strapped to a lab table and needles went through his head. Tails was writing on his clipboard. Complicated

formulas and binary were on a few monitors. Sonic saw a black and white picture of his brain on one of them. There was

black gunk spreading in the crevices. Thunder and lightning along with a downpour of rain gave the night sky excitement.

Tails heard someone knocking on the door. He opened the door; Amy ran inside and almost knocked the fox down.

Tails regained his balance and closed the door.

"Is there a problem, Amy," Tails asked with concern.

"Yep. A crazy bunny is probably coming to kill me."

"What!"

"I'm not kidding. She murdered Cream, Cheese, and I think that I'm next."

"Do you mean that Vanilla killed her own daughter? That sounds a bit far-fetched."

"So the fact that I can't see out of my right eye and have all these scratches is also far-fetched?"

"Amy, do you want me to call the hospital or something?"

"Sure. Call the police too."

Tails called the hospital and the police. After talking to the police and the abulance picked up Amy (again), Tails

went back to his research. He continued to research Sonic's brain activity. Then the kitsune researched Sonic's heart.

"Oh my Chaos," Tails shouted as he was looking at a dark veil that was where Sonic's heart should have been.

"What is it, little buddy," Sonic asked.

"There's some weird energy or something covering it. I don't know what it is."

Sonic looked at it and thought about that nightmare that he had the other night. He remembered fighting Death and that he

came out the victor. After that, he ate some kind of dark orb.

"Holy crap, I'm Death," he shouted.

Tails jumped a bit.

"Don't do that," the kitsune yelled in frustration,"And what do you mean by 'I'm Death'."

"I defeated Death in my nightmare and now I'm next on the throne."

"Hahahahahahahah! You can't be Death. Death is not a person. It's just a concept or idea."

"I'm serious. I saw the dude. He had a bloody scythe, a black cloak, and his face was a skull."

"No way."

A dark vortex appeared in Tails's lab. When the vortex disappeared, they saw a tall skeleton that was wearing a long, black

cloak. He had a bloody scythe on his back.

"Whoa, it's Death," Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"Yes, I'm Death."

Death looked at both of them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I want you to be my successor," the entity said.

"Why me?!"

"You were the only person that actually defeated me in their sleep. Also, you have achieved an equilibrium of sanity

and insanity. If you are Death, you can't have feelings for the people that you reap. Do you accept?"

"What are the advantages?"

"You already achieved immortality...somehow. You could also summon as many chili dogs as you want and you could talk to Chaos

about anything. He will make any of your wishes come true."

"Sign me up."

"Wait, Sonic! If you become Death, you will have to kill your own friends someday. Are you sure that you want to do this,"

Tails asked him.

"Well-"

"About that, he really didn't have a choice," Death said,"I just wanted to mess with him."

"What," they both shouted.

"See ya."

Sonic had a black cloak and a scythe in his hand.

"Oh, this is bulls**t!"

Ending Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown


	20. Homicide

I don't own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 20: Homicide

Intro: Last One Standing by Simple Plan

Amy was sleeping in the hospital. She was hooked up to life support. There was a patch over her right eye. Bandages were wrapped

around her stomach. The thunder and rain didn't even wake her up. Someone opened the door to her room. There was a knife

in their hand. It was the beast. The thing went close to Amy's bed and started to stab at the sheets.

The thing took off the sheets and found out that a pillow was stabbed. A hammer hit its back, and it flew. The beast hit the wall. It

growled and tried to claw Amy's face, but she moved out of the way and swung her hammer at it again. The monster was

bleeding on the floor, but she wanted to make sure that it was dead. She kept hitting it with the hammer until it wasn't

moving anymore. Amy turned on the light and the beast transformed into its original form. The pink hedgehog was a little surprised.

The beast was actually Vanilla the Rabbit. Hospital personnel came in and asked Amy about what happened. They dragged the

dead body out. Amy thought about the murders she committed (this one too) and had a revelation.

"You know what I think? I think that I don't care," she said to herself before she had a creepy smile on her face.

Ending Theme: Sounds of Madness by Shinedown


	21. Full Insanity

I don't own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review. This is the final chapter.

Chapter 21: Full Insanity

Intro: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan

Sonic was officially Death. He thought about reaping all of the people that he saw while he was walking in the city.

His scythe teleported him to an elderly man. Sonic raised the scythe up, but he really didn't want to do this...

As soon as Sonic put the scythe down, he started to hear screams from souls in the Underworld.

"What the hell was that," Sonic asked as he rubbed his ear.

"That was the shrieks of Hell. You will hear them everytime you refuse to do your job," the former Death said.

Sonic raised the scythe and sliced the elderly gentleman in half. His soul went to heaven. The scythe teleported him to

an orphanage.

"What am I doing at an orphanage," Sonic asked Death.

"You have to reap a sick orphan."

"Hell no!"

The shrieks of Hell was causing his ears to bleed.

Later...

The blue hedgehog started to feel guilt after he reaped the orphan.

"I can't believe that I actually did that," he said before he got on his knees and held his head.

"Relax. After a while, you might become completely insane and get used to that guilty feeling. Then, you'll lose it and feel

nothing."

"How is that a good thing?"

"You will stop feeling bad about reaping your friends and become an emotionless killing machine."

"I'll make sure that never happens!"

A few days later...

Sonic was looking at Tails making some last minute adjustments to the Tornado.

"Alright, Sonic. I think I'm done," Tails said when he closed a compartment.

"Did you check to see if everything was in place?"

"Yep."

Tails jumped in the cockpit and gave Sonic a thumbs up before he started the plane. Sonic hoped that the plane

wouldn't crash. He didn't want to reap Tails. Then, he pushed the thought out of his head because Tails hasn't had a bad

landing in months. A big meteor crashed into the plane and it exploded in midair. The meteor landed and killed all of the

people under it. Tails's broken pilot goggles fell near Sonic. The blue hedgehog was still in shock. He slashed the meteor

and saw some of the kitsune's fur. Then, he saw a bracelet that looked like a ring.

"Oh my Chaos! Tails! Amy," he yelled while tears were coming out of his eyes. He digged in the rubble and saw Amy's

battered body. Her hand was still moving. She was blinking out of one eye.

"You have to reap her, Sonic," the former Death said to him.

"No, I-"

The shrieks of Hell was able to take control of his soul.

"AAAAAHHHH! F**K!"

He couldn't think anymore or control his body, but he witnessed Amy's body getting sliced by his scythe.

The pink hedgehog stopped breathing.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

After that, he got control of his body.

"That wasn't so hard, was it," Death said to him.

"F**K YOU!"

Sonic pointed the reaper scythe at himself.

"Wait a second! Don't do this. If you try to kill yourself as Death, you will be consumed by insanity and I will disappear to the

unknown. Let's not make any rash decisions," Death said while his sweat was dripping down his skull.

Sonic didn't care. He thought that he had nothing to live for...

He put the scythe through his head.

Ending Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet


End file.
